Industrial packaging of liquid products needs to meet many kinds of requirements to ensure the product remains protected during shipping. Some requirements include providing oxygen barrier protection and providing abuse resistance such that the packaging resists cracking and pinholes. Historically, metal-containing polymer films have been used for oxygen barrier purposes as an outer ply of a bulk container liner. The presence of metal in the films, however, makes recycling of the liner complex and expensive. Also historically, mono-layered polymer films of linear low density polyethylene (LLDPE) have been used for abuse resistance as inner plies of the bulk container liners.
There is an on-going need to provide bulk container liners that provide excellent protection to the products being shipped, while at the same time are economical to both make and recycle.